Under the Horizon
by butterdotty
Summary: A fifteen year old firebender named Mai has been having a great life so far, until bad memories flow through her head. She has heard about Zula's plan on killing the prince and now she is off with her horse Yukio to stop everything.


**As you mostly likely know, I don't own Avatar, only Mai and Yukio...**

Hey yes I know I also have another story that I am working on, but oh well! I think this is going to be a good plot line. No its not a ZukoxOC thing, it is about friendship and trust! I hope you like it! It is much longer then my other story! Hmm, strange isn't it... Well anyway please no flames or will whip you with my amazing waterbending abilities! HIYA! Anyway, if I haven't scared you away with my weirdness, please read on! YAY!

* * *

A young girl stood outside a tall gate, kicking a stone between her feet. She looked at the sky and sighed, her dark brown hair tickled her chin in the breeze. It was a beautiful day, but she was stuck here waiting. She hated waiting, more than anything, although she controlled her anger quite well. It was like a firebender to be impatient, and she was no exception. She clenched her fist and a small stream of fire shot to the bare ground. Now she felt as if her anger had flown right through her. She smiled with relief. Suddenly the door to the gate swung open.

"Ok, you can come in Mai." An older woman said sweetly. "We have a new one today." She said sighing.

"Great! What is it?" Mai asked grinning. Mai usually worked at the palace, she had lived there all her life. Or at least since she could remember, she had arrived here about five years ago, when she was only ten years old. She couldn't remember past then, the only thing she could remember was firebending. She had been a master when she arrived. She didn't know exactly how she got trained, but she was a master. She watched out for the palace, walking up and down the hallways searching for intruders, or threats. She still did that now, but once a week she worked at the stables. Well they weren't really stables; they housed Komodo Rhinos, where they were trained for war. Occasionally they got a horse or two, but they usually were just fed to the Rhinos.

"I believe it's another horse, they would like you to come see it. He may interest you." The older lady said leading Mai through the crowds of people. "They will most likely give him to you to train, but only if you think he's worth it."

"Of course I will train him, Even if he is wild." Mai said nodding. They always got wild horses in, always with jet black coats and bad attitudes.

"Very well, he is in the training ring now." She smiled, "I would rush over before the breakers get there!"

Mai waved good-bye and jogged off. The "breakers" were usually horrible; they used long whips that are tipped with fire to train their animals. Mai just called herself a trainer; she never used whips on an animal.

She reached the training ring where a horse stood in the center. He was much different then most horses that she had seen. He was jet black, as all the horse that was here, but he had a whole new twist. Instead of a white mark on his head, a red one, shaped like a flame was there. His mane and tail had red hairs scattered through it, but the most shocking part of him was his legs. Like most draft horses, he had feathering on his legs. It didn't look like soft fur, but fire. Fire was dancing wildly as he moved.

"Amazing isn't he?" A man asked behind her.

Mai spun around, relieved to see that it was a trainer, not a breaker.

"The fire lord told us that he can't go to war, he doesn't want any horses out there. He says they are too weak. So if you can train him…" He grinned, "You can have him."

"Oh, really! I can train him!" Mai said excitedly, "He shouldn't be that hard."

"Well know one has been able to get near him. You can try though." The man said.

Mai climbed over the low fence and dropped over into the sand. The horse backed up with a nervous snort. Mai began to whisper to the horse, and although the horse began to relax he kept backing up. Finally he bolted off, running circles in the arena. He stopped suddenly and Mai took a step forward. Now the horse felt cornered. He took a step toward Mai and reared up, striking at her with his hooves. Mai fell over and gasped for breath.

"It's ok…" She told the horse. He reared up again, whinnying. He acted as if he was challenging her.

"Silly horse," She said showing no fear, "I'm not going to fight you."

He stared right at her, his eyes rolling.

"I won't fight you!" She said grinning slightly, she sounded like someone. She couldn't think who, but it was a good someone that gave her good memories. Then suddenly a memory flashed through her head, _I won't fight you!_ Someone said. A tear ran down her cheek.

"I won't fight you." She repeated, "I won't hurt you." She closed her eyes. How could she forget about that? The day the Prince was banished. Zuko was like her big brother, although he barely knew her. He was the only one that knew of her abilities, her firebending. He stood up for her once, when Zula had threatened to kill her because, well something about a muffin. Zuko had always stood by what he believed in, but that's why he got in trouble.

Something warm was touching her arm. She opened her eyes to see the horse nudging her. He no longer thought she was a threat. Mai stood up and patted the horse. She grinned, happy that he now trusted her. She looked at his legs; they did not give off heat. She touched it, it was normal fur. It looked like fire though; it was probably some kind of survival thing. Maybe to keep predators away, or to keep people from catching them.

"I think I'm going to call you, Yukio." Mai said with a smile

After a while of just patting Yukio, she decided to try to ride him. She grabbed onto the mane and swung herself on. She rode horses differently then everyone else. She used no tack, only her seat and legs drove the horse on.

Yukio shifted his wait and bucked high into the air, nearly sending Mai flying. He galloped off and jumped the fence. Mai stayed on, but was scared to death. Yukio kept going until they had reached the dock. A familiar face stood there, about to bored a ship. It was Zula; Mai had forgotten she was leaving today. Zula had been sent on a mission although Mai didn't know what it was.

"What are you plans? What were you assigned?" A girl the same age as Zula walked onto the dock. Mai made sure she was out of view.

"To capture the Avatar," Zula replied, "but I am going to make it a little more interesting." She smiled evilly, "I'm going to kill…" She glanced around quickly, "Zuko." She whispered.

He friend grinned, "Why would you do that?"

"Cause I can." She replied laughing, "Also, because if he captures the Avatar first, he gets the throne." Zula stepped onto the ship, and only a few minutes later the ship had taken off.

Mai hopped off Yukio and walked onto the now empty dock. She fell to her knees and a new memory flooded her brain.

_

* * *

__It was just before Zuko was going to take off on his ship. The sky was dark and clouded. Mai ran onto the dock where Zuko was standing. Zuko took a last glimpse of the city and turned. _

"_Zuko," Mai said quietly, "I'm sorry about what happened. I feel so bad, your father doesn't deserve you as a son, and he doesn't deserve to have the throne. You do, and you will someday." _

_Zuko stayed silent._

"_Please don't go." Mai cried._

"_I have to." Zuko replied softly._

"_I want to come with you." _

"_No, you can't, I must go alone"_

"_Zuko…" Mai whimpered._

"_NO! I WILL GO ON MY OWN!" He roared._

"_No your not." Iroh said walking up next to Mai, "I am coming with you."_

_Zuko stayed quite._

"_Y-you are?" Mai stuttered._

_Iroh nodded. _

_Mai stared at the ground. She had been kind of close to Iroh, he was like her father. When Zuko was off doing other things, Mai would spend her time with Iroh, mostly trying different flavors a tea._

"_Now I have no one." Mai staid tears flowing down her cheeks. _

"_You will always have someone," Iroh said placing his hand on her shoulder, "We will always be with you, in your heart." He smiled and Mai turned and hugged him._

"_We will be back, someday." Zuko said turning, giving Mai a reassuring smile. He walked onto the ship with Iroh close behind._

"_Zuko…" Mai said sniffling, "You were like the brother I never had."_

_Zuko turned to her and smiled, "Thanks, that actually made me feel better." He frowned, "I'm sorry for snapping before, I…"_

"_Its ok, your in a lot of pain, I understand." Mai sighed. "Goodbye Prince Zuko." She said before bursting out in tears._

_She watched the ship disappear into the fog before falling to her knees bawling until she felt sick._

* * *

Mai opened her eyes, "I have to stop Zula." She growled to herself her eyes burning with tears. She stood up quickly and turned to Yukio, "Come on buddy, we are going for a little ride."

* * *

What do you think? Over dramatic? OH WELL! Review pleaswe but Remember, no Flames! 


End file.
